Leaving the Nest
by JoiForber
Summary: Mr. Claybourne Humphries and Mr. James Lucas have been friends since Mr. Lucas' arrival at Grace Brothers. Both lived with their mothers, but have discovered that being Mama's boys has its downside. Enlisting Betty's help, they move in together.
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving the Nest**

**AKA: Friends and Neighbours  
**

Mr. Humphries was folding scarves and Mr. Lucas was pricing Y-fronts. The morning bell had just rung and Mr. Grainger was busy serving a customer for a full suit. The two juniors took the opportunity to engage in a little light gossip between themselves.

"Last night me Mum was driving me mad!" Mr. Humphries complained to Mr. Lucas.

"What'd she do now?"

"Well, she was supposed to go to bingo; you know how she does every Tuesday. I was planning to have a few friends over for dinner and before I could even get my Yorkshires in the oven, she's back."

"Did she forget her bingo cards?"

"No! She said the bingo caller was about half daft and she wasn't having it. And she had some sort of row with the lady who sits next to her, Mr. Ellsworth. So she came home and I had to call everyone and cancel."

"I bet that put a damper in your plans. Blimey! My mum's been getting up my nose lately as well. I came home at half past eleven with this big bird I picked up at the club and there was Mum standing at the door, foot tapping asking me 'and just where d'you think you're going, young man?' I felt like I was still in school!" Mr. Lucas exclaimed.

"I've been thinking of moving out, but I can't afford to, not on me own at least," Mr. Humphries explained.

"Maybe we could afford it if we moved in together," Mr. Lucas suggested, "We could ask Mrs. Peacock if her landlord has any flats to let."

"If you don't mind living in East End. It's a far cry from High Gate; not exactly des-res. But I'm game if you are," Mr. Humphries stated.

"Ring her and ask. I haven't heard her complain about the neighborhood. The pub is within walking distance."

Mr. Grainger finished his sale and turned to his juniors, "Mr. Humphries! Mr. Lucas! You've been having a chin wag since the bell. If you would do more work and less talking, you would be almost finished with that trolley load of goods awaiting your attention in the stockroom! Now get to work!"

Mr. Lucas rolled his eyes at Mr. Humphries, "I'll call Mrs. Peacock during our elevenses."

* * *

"Hello?" Betty answered the telephone, removing one earring.

"Betty, dear, Mr. Humphries here."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Humphries! How are you, Love?" she bubbled.

"I'm fine. Hey up! Do you think your landlord might have an empty flat to let?"

"You thinking of moving?" she asked, twirling the phone cord round her fingers.

"Yes, dear. Mr. Lucas and myself are looking to finally grow up and leave the nest!"

"It's about time!' she joked, "Well, I could just give you his number and you could ask him yourself."

"Thank you, Love!"

* * *

Stephen arrived home to find Betty entertaining Mr. Humphries and Mr. Lucas. Stephanie sat on Uncle Dickie's lap and Katherine perched on Uncle Claybourne's lap. The adults drank tea.

Betty sprang up and rushed to her husband as he removed his shoes and slipped into his house shoes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him; Stephen's eyes slid closed and his mouth turned up at the corners.

"You look tired, dear. Your eyes are all puffy," she murmured.

"I _am_ tired. It was a long day. I see we have company."

Stephanie and Katherine hopped off their roosts and skittered over to their Daddy.

"Daddy! Uncle Clay and Uncle Dickie are here!"

"I see! Good evening, gentlemen! To what do we owe this visit?" Stephen greeted them.

"Good evening, Stephen," Mr. Lucas facetiously quipped.

"Stephen, they're moving in!"

Stephen's eyebrows shot up.

"It would have been nice if someone would have consulted _me_! A man comes home to find two men in his lounge, drinking his tea before he's had any, and then his wife announces that they're moving in!"

"No, you daft man! They're getting their own place! They're moving in to Number 4, across from your old flat. It's two up , two down, and furnished."

"Oh, I see," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Daddy, we'll get to see Uncle Clay and Uncle Dickie all the time!" Katherine gushed excitedly.

Stephen hoisted her and kissed her cheeks. She clapped her little hands against his face and then she slid down and scampered back to Mr. Humphries.

Stephen smiled at Stephanie and bowed slightly, "Madam."

She threw her arms around his legs and he lifted her up and kissed her cheeks.

"I'll make a fresh pot of tea, Stephen. You get your shower and I'll have it ready," she turned to Mr. Lucas and Mr. Humphries, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"It's pee-tayta pie night!" Katherine squealed, "Mummy makes the best pee-tayta pie!"

They all laughed. Stephen excused himself and headed upstairs for his evening ablutions.

"We're going to have to be leaving, sweetie," Mr. Humphries said apologetically, "But don't fret. We're going to be living five doors down and we'll be able to stay for potato pie and anything else Mummy cooks up!"

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

Betty walked them to the door.

"Thank you for the tea, Betty Baby!" Mr. Humphries chuckled.

"Yes, Betty love, thank you for the tea!"

Stephanie and Katherine joined their mother at the front door.

Mr. Lucas and Mr. Humphries crouched down and the girls showered them with kisses.

"G'night girls!" Mr. Humphries hugged them.

"Good night!" Mr. Lucas cried.

"Good night, Mr. Lucas, good night, Mr. Humphries," Betty said as they left. She closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Part 2- Grandma For Hire**

Mr. Lucas and Mr. Humphries had settled into their new home. Mrs. Humphries regularly visited her son to ensure he had clean socks and underwear, enough toilet paper, and food. It was almost as if he hadn't moved out at all! She also wanted to make sure that the East End ruffians weren't accosting her little boy.

Stephanie and Katherine also visited regularly, soaking up all the attention from their uncles. They had become a favorite of Mrs. Humphries, who enjoyed spoiling them as much as possible.

"Grandmother made us faerie cakes!" squealed Stephanie as she and Katherine toddled through the door and into the lounge.

"Whose grandmother?" Stephen asked, looking up from his paper.

"_Our_ grandmother!" Katherine stated, "Uncle Clay's mum 'dopted us as her grand-babies since she don't have any and we don't have a gran'ma!"

"She _doesn't_ have any," he corrected.

"That's what I said! She don't have no grand-babies!" she explained, becoming flustered.

"No, sweetheart, she doesn't have _any _grand_children_."

"I _know_ that, Daddy! That's why she's got us!" her little voice raised and she waved her arms animatedly.

Stephen sighed and smiled, "Did you have a good time?" He figured it better to change the subject than spend the afternoon playing Professor Henry Higgins.

"Oh, yes, Daddy! It was fun!" cried Stephanie, "She made faerie cakes and tea and she showed us pictures of Uncle Clay when he was little!"

"Well, so long as you don't make nuisances of yourselves."

They climbed on Stephen's lap and rested their heads on his chest. He wrapped his arms around them lovingly, pressing his lips into their hair.

"I can hear your heart beat, Daddy!" Katherine whispered.

"You used to like to listen to my heartbeat when you were a baby. I would put you on my chest and rock you in the rocking chair and you would sleep in my arms."

"What about me, Daddy? Did I listen to your heart beat, too?" Stephanie asked, her eyebrows raised. He marveled at how much like himself Stephanie looked.

"Mmm-Hmm. You and I spent a lot of time in the chair. Mummy was very tired after she had you, so we would rock in the chair and walk round the common and watch football together."

The girls snuggled in his arms. His throat tightened and he swallowed hard. He was amazed that these two beautiful children were his; the corners of his eyes pricked with unshed tears and he closed his eyes.

"Read to us, Daddy!" Katherine tugged on his sleeve.

A smile etched across his face as Stephen opened his paper to the funny pages and Stephanie pointed to a cartoon for him to read. The girls giggled as he read to them, changing his voice for each character.


	2. Hello? Shirley?

**Hello? Shirley?**

Mr. Lucas returned from the food market with a sack of provisions: a loaf of brown bread, a jar of blackberry jam, a box of tea, a bag of sugar, and a tin of coffee.

Mr. Humphries was sitting at the dinette table nursing a cup of tea and chatting on the phone with his mother.

"I've got to go now, Mother, James is back from the market...No, he doesn't have wild parties! Well, not since his mum called the police that time. No. I really have to go. Yes, I promise I'll ring you on Tuesday after _Coronation Street_! Yes…yes. Good-bye, Mother."

He hung up and turned to his friend who was unloading his parcel. Mr. Humphries poured him a cuppa.

"Thank you, Clay. I think I'm in love!"

"Really? Whom with?"

"Her in Number 5. Oh, she's a doll!" his eyes lit up and he grinned widely.

"Oh, her. I shouldn't bother if I were you," he shook his head lamenting.

"Why not? She's dishy!"

"I saw her chatting up her in Number 9 earlier today," Mr. Humphries stated.

"Cor! Doesn't that figure!" He threw his hands up and pouted for a second, "D'you think I ought to ring up Shirley and invite her over for dinner?"

"Going back to your old stomping grounds with that one, don'cha think?"

"Well, we _have_ known each other for at least ten years…" he said, nodding his head and removed the tin of coffee from the sack, "Is this the brand you usually buy? I couldn't remember."

Mr. Humphries nodded, "Mmm-Hmm."

"Well, should I ask Shirley over?"

"I say go with familiarity."

"What are you making for dinner? I didn't smell anything when I came in. Don'cha think you ought to get started?"

"_Me?_ What makes you think I'm staying here for dinner? I've been invited out by a very lovely dear friend."

"What's her name?"

"What makes you think it's a _she_?"

Mr. Lucas chuckled, "I can't keep you straight!"

"You shouldn't bother; me mum's given up long ago!"

"Well, I hope she likes baked beans on toast! I can fix that easily enough."

"Me mother?"

"No, Shirley!"

Mr. Lucas stepped over to the phone and taking out his wallet, removed a tired scrap of paper, "Is this a four or a nine?" he asked, showing it to Mr. Humphries.

"How should I know? _You_ wrote it!"

"It looks like a four. If it's a wrong number and a bird answers, I'll ask _her_ out!"

"Oh! Our Ada! What shall I do with you?" He said shaking his head and pursing his lips.

"Hello? Shirley? It's James Lucas. I don't half fancy you; would you like to pop round for dinner? You would? Brilliant! If you take the Number 22 bus, I'll meet you at the corner. Right. See you in a bit. Good-bye!"

"Well done, you smooth-talking sex maniac! Poor girl doesn't know she's in for baked beans on toast!"

"I'd take her round to the pub for a nosh, but I'm skint 'til Friday."

"And if your sales figures from last week are any indication, you'll be skint 'til Friday next as well!" Mr. Humphries teased.

"True," he said wryly, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Dicky-boy, I've got to get ready and you've got a tin of baked beans to open!"

"It's a good thing I picked up a loaf of bread at the market!"


	3. Never Seen You Before

**Never Seen You Before**

Mr. Lucas entered the flat with a six-pack of beer purchased at the off-license. The weather was unseasonable warm and muggy. Mr. Lucas fancied a sit down outside in the front garden. He also fancied a certain young woman who lived across the street from him and Mr. Humphries.

"I can see why Captain and Mrs. Peacock stay here! It's convenient walking distance to everything!" he called to Mr. Humphries, "Clay, d'you fancy a beer?"

"I could go for one after today! I thought we'd never get out. Between the last-minute customers, I'm not complaining about the last-minute _commission_, and the after-hours meeting about absolutely nothing, I could use a drink!"

"I've set up some deck chairs in the front garden, would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to. Anything in particular you're wanting to have a butcher's at?"

"Yeah. Her in Number 6," he said whimsically.

"Her? You _do_ know she has a little girl who plays with Kathy and Steffie," Mr. Humphries warned.

"I'm well aware of that."

"Just so's you know. She's not like some bird you pick up at the club, you know."

"OK, Jiminy Cricket!" he retorted.

They went outside and sat down on the wooden deck chairs set up in their front garden. Mr. Lucas cracked open his can of beer with a church key. PFFffffffft! The beer hissed and foam billowed out of the triangle-shaped holes. He quickly ducked his head to the can and slurped at the froth.

Mr. Humphries slowly broke the seal and the can let out a slow hiss and no foam.

"There's a method to doing this!" he joked at Mr. Lucas.

They relaxed and enjoyed the sounds of their lane: children running and squealing, dogs barking, cars going by on the main road, sirens off in the distance. The air was cool as the sun was going down.

Mr. Lucas kicked off his shoes and stretched his legs, wiggling his toes, "Ahhh…my feet were killing me in those shoes. If I had extra money, I'd buy a new pair."

"You could put them on your staff account," Mr. Humphries suggested.

"Then I'd never get paid, now, would I?" he groused, taking a sip of his beer, "Cor! Here she comes!"

Mirabelle's mother walked up the lane carrying a sack of groceries. Mr. Lucas raised his hand and waved his fingers slightly.

She smiled, crossing the street and walking toward him and Mr. Humphries.

"That's torn it! Here she comes. Now don't bodge this up," he advised his friend.

"Hallo! Hallo!" Mr. Lucas greeted her.

"Hiya. You're new here, aren't you?" she welcomed, "I've never seen you before."

"We moved in about three months ago, give or take."

"Well, I work during the day, that's probably why I've never seen you," she eyed the beer in his hand, "Do you have another one of those?"

"I'm sorry! Where're my manners? Sure!" Mr. Humphries exclaimed, jumping up, "I'll kip inside and get it!"

"I can get it, Clay!"

"No, you sit put and have a chat. I'll get it," he volunteered.

"Thank you! I'm Sarah; I live across the way in Number 6."

"I'm James…or Dick. And my friend here is Clay. Good to meet you!" he tried not to sound over-bearing, but she was pretty and she was smiling at him. He could feel his face flush.

Mr. Humphries opened the beer and handed it to her, "Here, have a seat. I've got to go in and check on dinner."

Mr. Humphries left them, genuinely happy for his friend.


	4. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

James Lucas arrived home at a quarter past nine. Mr. Humphries sat in the lounge reading and nursing a cup of tea. The door latch clicked and he entered, closing the door gently.

"So? How'd it go?" Mr. Humphries asked expectantly.

"It was lovely. I really like her a lot!"

"Well, this is the third time this week you've had dinner over at her place. It looks like it's getting serious," Mr. Humphries joked.

"We just had dinner! But we talked and talked. We talked while we washed up the dishes. We talked while we played Uno. We talked over coffee. I read a story to Mirabelle and tucked her into bed; that night we babysat the Peacock's daughters gave me an insight to what it might be like to have children. I want to spend more time with Sarah. Man, Clay, I think I'm in love!" Mr. Lucas' eyes were wide with excitement as he spoke. His hands were animated and his voice was like an enraptured teenager.

Mr. Humphries swallowed hard the lump that formed in his throat. He couldn't help but be elated for his friend. After ten years of crap luck, it finally looked like James Lucas' fortune was about to turn around. Mr. Humphries stood as he spoke to his roommate.

"I'm happy for you, James! No, really! She's very sweet," Mr. Humphries was almost blushing as he spoke.

"This is unlike anything I've ever felt. I wish my dad were still alive. D'you think Captain Peacock would be good to talk to?"

"Well, he has softened up quite a bit since he left Grace Brothers. I think fatherhood has been good for him. What'd you have in mind?"

"I dunno. How does one know when to ask someone to marry him?"

"You're thinking of asking Sarah to marry you?" Mr. Humphries threw his arms around his friend and embraced him tightly, "I am _really_ happy for you, James!"

Mr. Lucas blushed, "I haven't asked her yet…"

"Oh, you _will_!" Mr. Humphries chirped, "Would you like a cuppa?"

Mr. Humphries turned and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a cup and saucer, returned to their dinette table and poured Mr. Lucas a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Clay. I feel like this is going to work out. How long have I known Sarah?"

"About two months now. You kiss her yet?" he asked mischievously.

'No. I've been too afraid I'd screw this up. I didn't want her to think that's all I'm interested in."

"You'd better kiss her soon or else she might think you're not interested. And since you live with a man…she might think something else!" he winked.

Mr. Lucas' eyebrows shot up.

* * *

Mr. Lucas sat on his lawn chair in his front garden. The evening air was balmy from the afternoon's rain shower. Children played in the lane. Betty, Stephanie and Katherine greeted him as they walked by on their way to meet Stephen at his bus.

"Hello, Uncle Dickie!" Katherine chortled, her long tresses dancing behind her.

"'Evenin', Kathy!" he called to her.

Stephanie waved wildly, "Hello, Uncle Dickie! Where's Uncle Clay?"

"He's in the house cooking dinner. I'll tell him you asked for him!"

They continued on their trek. He watched as they turned the corner out of sight.

Several moments later, he recognized Stephen's tall form looming up the street. He had his arm round Betty and the girls scampered ahead of them. Mr. Lucas' heart constricted when he thought about the possibility of that being him walking up the lane with his family. He felt a lump form in his throat as he entertained the idea of having children of his own.

Stephen and Betty approached closer and Mr. Lucas stood up to address him.

"Captain Peacock? Are you free?" he lightheartedly greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Lucas!"

"May I have a word in your ear?"

"Yes. Betty, dear, I'll be along in a few," he leaned over and kissed her as she continued on up to their home. Stephen stood at the gate to Mr. Lucas and Mr. Humphries' flat.

"Fag?" Mr. Lucas offered as he tapped the pack and a cigarette slid out.

"Oh, what the heck? Thank you." Stephen took a cigarette from the pack and Mr. Lucas extended his hand holding a lighted match to Stephen. Both men took a drag of their fags and exhaled.

"Captain Peacock, how'd'ju know when you married Mrs. Peacock?" Mr. Lucas started.

"Know what?" Stephen shook his head, confused, and did a double-take.

"Know it was going to work out? I mean, how did you know she was the _one_?" Mr. Lucas puffed on his cigarette, watching Stephen's face intently.

"I didn't. I mean, there's no scientific formula for these sorts of things. There are no guarantees. You just go with your heart."

"Well, how did you know you were supposed to marry _her_?"

"I didn't know that either," Stephen explained, "I just knew how I felt that whole year we were apart. I knew I didn't want to feel like that any more. You have a certain someone you're interested in?" Stephen arched an eyebrow.

"Her in Number 6," Mr. Lucas motioned to the flat across the street.

"Ah, Mirabelle's mum. Mirabelle is one special little girl. Katherine has conscripted me as her surrogate father!" he laughed as he took another long drag off his cigarette.

Mr. Lucas chuckled, "I like her a lot. Sarah, that is! I've spent several nights this week with them and I think I'd like to spend a lot more time with them. This isn't like all those other times."

"Clunk, click, strip off quick?"

"I haven't even kissed her, Captain Peacock! I just want to be sure I'm doing the right thing. Clay is beside himself overjoyed."

"He'll probably want to be a bridesmaid!" Stephen mused.

Mr. Lucas smiled and laughed, "So what was it like when you knew in your heart that Mrs. Peacock _the one_?" he pressed.

"Betty makes my heart dance, if that helps you."

"Yes, Captain Peacock. It does…surprisingly. Funny that."


	5. Coming Out, Not Just Yet

**Coming Out…Not Just Yet**

Mr. Lucas inserted his key in the lock and pushed open the door.

Mr. Humphries, whom had been spooning with Bryan on the settee, parted quickly, putting a respectable, chaste distance between them. Bryan was young, with a slightly athletic build, black hair and ice blue eyes. He and Mr. Humphries were cute together, like an old married couple, mostly watching telly and drinking tea.

"Hello, Clay. Hello, Bryan," Mr. Lucas greeted, closing the door behind him.

"You're home early, James. We didn't expect you for another two hours," Mr. Humphries stated.

"I'm only here to give you a heads-up. Mirabelle wasn't feeling very good, so Sarah and I cut the evening short," Mr. Lucas explained, "When we arrived back at Sarah's flat, your mum said she'd come over here to make sure you had clean socks and bake scones. I told her it'd be a great help if she'd brew a pot of chamomile to settle Mirabelle's stomach and I needed to get something."

"Thanks for the alert," he sighed.

"I don't know why you don't just tell her, Clay," Mr. Lucas said, concerned.

"It would kill her. She's still holding onto hope for grandchildren of her own. You and Captain Peacock have renewed her hope, refueled her fantasy. You would think four 'granddaughters' would be enough!"

"I could tell her for you," Bryan suggested, holding Mr. Humphries' hand.

"NO!" Mr. Humphries and Mr. Lucas said in unison.

"Maybe Captain Peacock and his wife could tell her; she respects them," Bryan offered.

"I don't think he knows," Mr. Lucas pointed out, "I could leave and she could 'happen' to walk in on you two!"

"Hmmm…" Mr. Humphries pondered, "It might keep her from coming over so often! Some days it's almost as if I never moved out!"

Bryan chuckled, "You know you love her doing your wash and napping the rug for you. C'mon, that surprise trifle she left in the fridge made your day!"

"What's the worst that could happen?" James asked and walked over to the sideboard in the dining room, opened the drawer, and retrieved a pack of playing cards.

"She could disown me," Mr. Humphries fretted.

"Not likely. You're her only son, her only family. She'd never do that," said Bryan, being the voice of reason.

"She can be very controlling," Mr. Humphries said softly.

"Only if you let her. You are a grown man. You have your own flat. It's high time she understands that," Bryan encouraged, reaching for his cup of tea.

Mr. Humphries nodded slowly and toyed with his cup of tea. He wanted to stand up to his mother. But he only saw her as the matriarch of his family, the one who had to shoulder all of the responsibility when his father left. He was afraid she might blame herself for his being different. But he didn't want to hide the truth any longer.

"You know the Peacocks aren't going to make a big deal of it. Try telling them first," Mr. Lucas suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't! What if they forbade me from coming round the girls? I love them as if they were me own nieces." He wrung his hands.

"Now, Clay, we all worked together at Grace Brothers. Captain and Mrs. Peacock have known you for over ten years and you've never given them cause to censure you. Those girls adore you; Captain and Mrs. Peacock know that! Mirabelle adores you as well," Mr. Lucas insisted.

"I know, but if they go off their trolley about me, then that's torn it. I couldn't bear it if they stopped allowing me around their children, James," he said quietly.

"I know Sarah would never do that."

"How can you be so sure?" he questioned.

"She already knows. That's why she told me to come over here and get the cards and to stall your mum," he said, smiling and nodding for emphasis.

Mr. Humphries breathed a sigh of relief. Bryan squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll stand by you, Clay," Bryan reiterated, "From what you've told me about Betty, she'll be your biggest advocate. James is right, the girls adore you. Captain Peacock might rule the roost, but those girls have him wound round their little fingers!"

The three of them chuckled at Bryan's accurate assessment. Captain Peacock often bragged of his wartime exploits of chasing Rommel through the desert, but truth be told, chasing his girls round the cul de sac was more of his experience in pursuing an evading force.

There was a soft knock at the door and Annie Humphries entered the lounge.

"Oh, that poor babe!" Mrs. Humphries exclaimed, "She's thrown up in her bed! Sarah and I have been cleaning her up and washing her sheets. You might want to get over there, James, and give Sarah a hand!"

Mr. Lucas shot Mr. Humphries and Bryan an encouraging smile. Seeing this as an opportunity to leave them to their task, he cleared his throat and motioned toward Mrs. Humphries.

"Mother, would you put the kettle on, please? I want to have a little chat with you. There's something important we need to discuss…" Mr. Humphries' voice trailed off as Mr. Lucas exited.


	6. Coming Out Part 2

**Coming Out...Part 2**

Mr. Lucas returned home some time after all the excitement had died down. The lounge was lit with the faint light from the log fire, which helped chase the chill of the night air. Candles flickered softly.

He opened the door slightly and reached in, waving a white handkerchief.

"It's all clear!" Bryan called out.

"Well, how'd it go, Clay?" Mr. Lucas asked, entering the lounge and hanging his coat on a peg near the door.

"She acted as if she'd always known," he said curiously, "She said she was waiting all these years for me to tell her. Then she went to the Peacocks' house."

"How'd that go?" he said, sitting in a wingback chair and taking off his shoes.

"Well, Betty rang and said they knew all along and it didn't make one bit of difference! She put Captain Peacock on…"

"Cor! What'd he have to say?" Mr. Lucas asked, almost grimacing.

"'It looks like we'll be setting an extra place for Christmas!' Am I missing something?" he chirped.

"You were worried for nothing, dear!" Bryan scolded him, his blue eyes dancing.

"It's not that easy for me," Mr. Humphries explained, "You work at Austin Reed; they're a little more open-minded over there. At Grace Brothers, they're stuck in the 1920s with the 1920s mentality. I could be sacked if Mr. Rumbold, Grainger, or Young Mr. Grace found out. They might suspect, but if they had concrete evidence, I could find myself at the Labour Exchange. So, please James, don't say a word," he pleaded.

"Who am I to say anything?" he reassured his friend, "You've covered my arse on more than one occasion. I mean, really, who else would corroborate my stories of me poor tired old mother cooking on a broken gas ring, wearing a half-dead deaf-aid, making breakfast for the asthmatic cat and deposed Asian? Credit where it's due, I should have been sacked long ago!"

"True!" Mr. Humphries agreed, "Would you like a cuppa?"

"Yes, thank you," Mr. Lucas replied, settling into the chair cushions.

"I'll get it," Bryan offered, standing and heading to the kitchen.

"He's nice and you two _do_ look happy! I'm glad your mum didn't go off her trolley."

"Well, at first she started rabbitting on about never having grandchildren; you know how she gets, so melodramatic!"

Bryan entered the lounge carrying a tray with steaming cups of tea and a plate of scones, "Mum baked! You know when she gets nervous she has to cook something! I had to remind her that she's grand-mum to every child on this lane!" he said, balancing his cup and biscuit on the saucer and sitting down next to Mr. Humphries, "It was like she had an epiphany! She'd never realized that she had so many little ones fawning all over her.

We pointed out the Peacock girls and baby Margaret, Mirabelle, Elspeth, those two redhead girls in Number 14, that little freckle-faced boy in Number 3. She's got about 10 kids she plays surrogate grandmother to!"

Mr. Lucas chuckled. Annie Humphries had more social life now than she ever did when Claybourne lived at home!


End file.
